Is This Love?
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: No words needed to be spoken. She knew what he wanted. He knew what she needed. This was the only way they could get what they both wanted. Rated M for Excessive drinking, swearing and Lemon flavoring


_**Is This Love?**_

_**A One-Shot**_

_**Based on a True Story**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfition. Thank you.**

* * *

The bar was packed and smelled of sweat, smoke and sake. People crowded in to the small space as if a celebrity were making an appearance. There was only enough space to raise your glass to your lips and order another round of the toxic fluid. At happy hour in this particular bar, everyone just 'decided' to show up. Everyone. That's what she hated the most.

"I'm sick of this." Pale eyes glared down at the table she stood at, a shot glass in her fist and a bottle of vodka in front of her.

"Me too, waaaay too many people here. Again."

"Why don't we ever go somewhere else? I mean, there's like two bars down the street."

"She wants to spy on them, obviously."

Turning her eyes from the table, she took a look at the three women standing around the table and glared. The blondes laughed at her expense while the brunette gave her a pitiful smile. "I'm not spying…"

The blond with the four pony-tails scoffed and took a bite of her lime before sucking down a shot. "Of course not, and Ino's not secretly in love with Choji."

"Fuck you, Temari."

The brunette placed a gentle hand on the fist that held the shot glass. "Hinata…If you're tired of it then…Why don't you just…"

"What? Give up?" A harsh laugh escaped her throat as she shook the woman's hand off of her. She poured herself another shot and threw it back. She enjoyed the burn. It made her face reality. It helped her remember that this was real. "I don't really have that option, remember? TenTen, even if I win—I lose. So what's the point in giving up anyway?"

Ino leaned on her elbows, her butt poking out and bumping into someone behind her. "She's right, if Sakura finds out she's living with him, she's gonna dump him. Then he'll have no choice but to be with Hinata."

"And he's not gonna tell her. He obviously wants to hold on to Sakura for as long as he can." Temari added.

Tenten sighed and took a sip of her martini. "You never should have said "I Love You."

The two blondes raised their newly filled shot glasses to those words and drank. Hinata turned her eyes to the other side of the room where a couple was wrapped up in each other's arms. Their eyes never left each other and the smiles on their faces were so bright it punctured another hole in her heart.

"Are you guys still sleeping together?" She looked at Tenten's concerned face and instead of answering she poured another shot and threw it back. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Girl, chill. You're gonna have, like, the worstest headache tomorrow." Ino slurred.

Temari giggled. "Worstest isn't even a word, dumbass."

"Bitch."

"Cunt Ass."

"Whore."

"Look in the mirror, skank." The two blonds erupted into laughter and stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Let's just go guys. Ino's slurring, Temari's giggling and Hinata stopped stuttering ten minutes ago. You guys are done." Tenten, dug in her purse and threw a couple bills on the table before she grabbed the blondes by their upper arms. She gave Hinata a look and tilted her head toward the door. "I'll meet you at the car, okay?"

Hinata nodded and watched her friends head to the door before she turned her attention back to the couple in the corner. The pinkette was folded in his arms while his tanned chin rested on her head as they gently swayed to the music. Hinata sighed. "I never stood a chance, did I?"

The bluenette reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone and sent him a text: "C U Home." She waited until he read the text and looked over at her to leave. This was the first time she let him know that she was there. She was drunk so she didn't really care about the repercussions of her actions. All she knew was that it felt good to see the look on his face when he spotted her in the crowd.

* * *

She was laughing at a video of a cat running into the mirror when he walked through the door. His face was dark with emotion and his blonde hair was tousled. Probably from his make-out session with Sakura. Hinata, still drunk, closed her laptop and placed her hands on top of it. "Did you have fun Naruto?"

Naruto walked closer to her. "Are you drunk?"

Hinata nodded with a smile on her face. "Very."

"Why did you go to the bar? Sakura could've seen you."

"You guys never see me. I've been going to that bar for the last month and a half but you guys never seem to notice that I'm around. That's amazing."

Naruto took a step back. "Y-you've been following me to the bar for a month an' a half. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "The girls go with me. You know how Ino and Temari like to drink."

"You didn't answer me, What's your problem?"

"You are! This…Situation. All of it. I can't take it anymore!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Take what?"

Hinata stood up off the couch. "Tell me. Do you even love me? Or are you just keeping me around because Sakura won't have sex with you?"

"You know I love you—"

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

"I take you out to eat, I take you to the movies, I gave you a place to live when your father kicked you out!"

"That's not love Naruto. That's not _fucking_ love."

"Then what is?! If that's not love then what is?"

"Not this. Not you hiding me from her, from everyone."

Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "Well I don't know what to tell you. You already know how this works."

"Yeah. I do. If she finds out, you guys are done." Hinata smiled bitterly. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to just go and tell her? But, I wouldn't be winning if I did. You'd only get angry with me. If you told her then she'd break up with you and then you'll be with me. You were never going to choose me though, were you? You're just gonna keep me around until the shoe drops so you won't end up alone. You made sure I fell so in love with you that it makes me sick to think about another man sexually! You did this on purpose!"

"Yeah, it was on purpose! I did mean for you to fall for me, I just didn't think it would be so fast!"

"Well, you got what you wanted. Now I'm hurting and you don't even care." Hinata turned away from him and started walking to her bedroom. "I'm sleeping in my room tonight."

"Fine." He stormed past her and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Hinata woke to kisses and nibbles on her neck, a firm hand on her hip and a stiff cock on her backside. No words needed to be spoken. She knew what he wanted. He knew what she needed. This was the only way they could get what they both wanted.

Slowly, she turned over and their lips connected faster than light. Hungry moans erupted from her throat when his rough hands found their way to her bare breasts. His hands were big but they were only able to cup half of her breast and he continuously told her that was his favorite part about her. His lips slid from her mouth down to her neck and began suckling and nibbling on the skin there. He massaged her breasts in circular motions, his fingertips playing on her nipples and making her toes curl. Didn't he know she was sensitive there?

He moved to hover over her, his lips traveling down to her sensitive nipples, erect from arousal. Her fingers entangled themselves in his blond spikes as her back arched and a loud moan sounded. He moved slowly between her breasts, teasing her and drawing out her pleasure. Every passing second made her wetter and wetter to the point when she didn't think she would last much longer. Hearing her growl of frustration, Naruto quickly nestled himself inside her causing them both to moan loudly. He rocked his hips slowly, grinding into her core and hissed when her nails dug into his shoulders. Her breath came in short gasps and her lead grew light.

He grunted when she squeezed his dick and started thrusting faster. "Fuck, you're so tight."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled from the pleasure he was giving her. He hit all the right spots in every thrust and her hips raised off the bed when her back arched again. His mouth found her breast and once more he suckled on it. The bed rocked in tandem with their bodies and he lifted her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms circled his neck as he plowed into her. She felt the muscles in her groin tighten and she welcomed it. "N-N-Naruto…I-I'm coming…"

He nodded into her shoulder before biting it harshly, the pain sent her over the edge and wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her wet, tight cavern pulsated around him and he groaned as he came inside her. They stayed there, wrapped up in each other's arms, breath coming out in short gasps. As he grew soft inside her, she planted a kiss on his lips before she pulled away from him. They laid down on her bed and within two minutes he was fast asleep and she was left staring up at the ceiling wondering why she let him walk all over her. She took one last look at him before turning over and going back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** There will not be a sequel. This is just a one-shot. Is it possible to be a home wrecker if you're the one living in the home and not her? I can't seem to shake the anger, the guilt and the pain.


End file.
